muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ErnieBert
"Sesame Street 2" LP Here is an odd one. Do you recognize that label by any chance? I've never seen the album art. It says there's a booklet with it; could it possibly be an alternate cover for The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album?? -- Wendy (talk) 01:42, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Aw, Wendy, you almost gave me a heart attack, until I looked at my copy! Okay. That's the regular early '70's green WB label, and that's not album art. That's the middle of the booklet, so I'm guessing that pages 3-22 came loose from being stapled into the cover. And the person says that it's the vinyl and booklet, with no outside cover, so that's true. It's just funny that I even thought for a split second that it looked like an album cover based on the "Sesame Street 2" on the side of the bus, except that Bert is saying "Hmmm" for no reason. He's actually talking to Ernie, who's on page 2. So these are just pieces of the regular book and record set, and I'm thinking that since it was such a flop, WB never reissued it like Columbia did for SS1 in a less expensive edition. But after being on here all this time, I've learned to never say "never"! -- Ken (talk) 03:21, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Hello Just saying hi 'cause you haven't been around in a few days :)! -- Wendy (talk) 14:24, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! A very good friend from my old church brought his family down for President's Day weekend, so of course we spent most of our time at Disneyland! And I noticed that there's new Muppet merchandise being sold in the parks, and MuppetVision is still being shown in DCA, and it was a pretty full theater, too! So I was happy! Hey, if you and your family ever come out to Disneyland, I'll be glad to give you a personal guided tour! -- Ken (talk) 02:51, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::A vacation is a nice thought at the moment! I'm glad you were having fun doing real world things and got to see Muppet stuff as well :o) -- Wendy (talk) 04:49, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Golden Have you ever seen this? I wonder if it came with the tapes? -- Wendy (talk) 04:24, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Also, this lot has something called "Sesame Street '81" as a demo tape??? -- Wendy (talk) 04:27, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::Wow! I never thought I'd get excited over cassettes, but these will help fill in more gaps! As far as that tape set, yes it came with the tapes, because the back cover has the Golden logo, and all of the album titles, and I've never seen that set before! It's also interesting because that shows a tape of Sleepytime Bird with the original title, instead of the later Golden single tape that was called Sleepytime on Sesame Street! I'm starting to think that I missed a lot by not going to toy stores after 1983! That's why the whole tape period was a huge hole for me, since I jumped from records to CD's, so I never paid attention to what was made during the tape-only period. (By the way, I don't know if you're still looking for toy company versions of SS albums and book and tape sets, but that's another whole area to get into!) And that other group is interesting, too! The one called "Christmas on Sesame Street" is especially intriguing, because I don't know if it's a budget reissue of "Christmas Eve on Sesame Street" with a typo in the title, or if it's a compilation of songs from the various Christmas albums, put out by SS, or somebody else. That Sesame Street '81 tape looks like a Columbia tape from the way it's printed on there, but I can't read the song titles or numbers. Since Columbia was making record club versions of SS stuff around 1981, I'm guessing it could be some kind of sampler. It also looks like a sampler because if you look at the left reel compared to the other ones, it looks really short. I'm going to have to start looking through used tapes whenever I go to used book and record stores, because I think there's a whole bunch more stuff out there that we don't know about yet! -- Ken (talk) 03:42, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Looky Looky ebay is a veritable treasure trove tonight. Check out Golden SS Sing-Along and Golden Elmo's Favorite Sing-Along. We don't have either one even listed. -- Wendy (talk) 03:06, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :Also, SS Sing-Along has a slightly altered track listing. I'm not sure how to add it to the page, but you can see it easily in worldcat (or on the auction). -- Wendy (talk) 04:50, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'd been meaning to bring up track order eventually. My college library has a lot of the original C tapes that match the CTW records, and almost all of them have different track orders, or in some cases (like Big Bird Sings and Ernie's Hits) tracks have been changed on later editions. Personally, I don't want to list track differences on tapes, because it would double the page, and 8-tracks almost always shuffle tracks too (and they also chop songs in half, which I can't stand). I'm guessing the SS Sing-Along shuffled tracks so both sides would come out even (something you don't have to worry about with records). But finding both of those on Golden is neat! That means there are more Golden tapes out there than we thought. I just wish we had the catalog number, since those seem to have been a different series than the yellow 4000/5000 series. You know, I never paid attention to the tape-only stuff in the 1990's. I was always mad that they weren't on record or CD during that period. But I'm glad that we're finding them now! -- Ken (talk) 06:16, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::I found the cat numbers in worldcat (5335 and 5336) and put them on the pages. Only "SS Sing-Along" had a different track ordering (and a couple missing); I summarized the differences but if you don't like it you can take it back out. Actually the Elmo one is interesting because it's the original release (as opposed to the Sony CD). Anyhow, I don't know if you noticed but I had found a couple more Goldens also ("Best of Big Bird" and "Christmas Sing-Along"). Those had unaltered track listings as well. :::Also, although I didn't have time to put it up I found "The Muppet Show 1" from Israel. :::Hope everything's ok - you sound tired! -- Wendy (talk) 15:24, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::::No, I'm fine. I'm always afraid I'll sound boring more than tired, because I could talk about this stuff all night. The OCD person in me would actually like to list every track listing as they appear on each edition, but the other part of me thinks that's overdoing it. Oh yeah, I have a suspicion that those 2 songs were cut because Mr. Hooper was on them. I haven't had a chance yet to confirm that, or see if other reissues are missing Mr. Hooper related songs. I think that lately they've been bringing him back. I'm pretty sure Songs from the Street has material with him on it. Have you tried the surrounding numbers in that series? I tried a couple, but I didn't find anything. I might try ISBN's, because sometimes that'll trip something, too. Have you noticed that some Goldens were sold in a regular tape case, and some were sold in a big box with a window in the bottom, but no plastic case? I wonder how many of them were sold both ways? Thanks for all the stuff you find! -- Ken (talk) 02:56, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Records Just wanted to let you know i'm going to start working on those pics for you that you requested tomorrow. I had almost forgot and then rememebred a few hours ago but it was already night here. So i'll get those to you soon. Here's the back of one of those Columbia 45's records back covers. Ok something is wrong here. I can't seem to upload anything here. I see that the upload image is differnt then i remember but could you maybe help me? -- Kyle (talk) 12:07, 03 February 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Kyle! Sorry, but I don't know anything about images, so you should ask Wendy. If you're having a problem, she should know what to do. I'm looking forward to seeing what you're working on! -- Ken (talk) 00:34, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::Hey Ken. I'm going to try and get two of the pics for you rignt now. So cross your fingers. Still nothing. I'll tell Wendy again. -- Kyle (talk) 10:30, 04 February 2008 (UTC) :::Here you go Ken. Hope this helps. Here's two of the pics for you. Hope this is what you wanted on the alphabet record. Image:Ssalphabetback2.JPG Image:Ssalphabetback.JPG -- Kyle (talk) 09:26, 05 February 2008 (UTC) Sony CD Hey Ken -- do you know anything about a 2004 CD called Are We There Yet?? We don't seem to have it on the wiki. Was it a regular CD release? -- Wendy (talk) 05:06, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Hmmm. I wish the person had put up the front cover, and not the back cover, but at least we have the catalog number (which I can extrapolate from the bar code) and the track listing. Since it says Sony Music Custom Marketing (which is what they call Special Products now), that leads me to believe that it's some kind of mail-order thing, like Sesame Street Best, which was put out by Razor & Tie, through Sony Special Products. A lot of mail-order companies (like Collector's Choice Music) have been able to license out-of-print LP's from the major labels, and make CD's out of them, and they are mail-order items only. They have to guarantee a certain number of copies sold, so they only press so many thousand, and they're not for sale in stores, so sometimes people (including me) find out about these little-known reissues after they're out of print again! Anyway, you can go ahead and make a page for it, and maybe we can find out some more on Worldcat. By the way, 9 tracks is a little short, because assuming each song is 3 minutes (and they're usually shorter than that), that's only 27:00. Most SS Sony Wonder CD's have more songs than that. That seems to put it in some kind of sampler category, but we'll have to do some more digging. I also think it's a sampler because I think most of the songs have been on recent Sony CD's. You know, I was just thinking about you the other day, and I'd been wondering if you had been having any luck finding stuff. This gives us something new to put in 2004! I didn't like that abrupt stop in the discography, and now we've got 4 more coming in March! -- Ken (talk) 05:42, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hey Ken. I was grouchy about the back cover too. And the 9-songs was one of the reasons I asked you about it rather than just adding it in; I was thinking it might be some sort of promo thing, or came with a toy or something. Anyhow, I made a page for the album (Are We There Yet? (album)) and put it onto the discography. I don't know how to extrapolate the catalog number so hopefully you can add that. And maybe we'll find a cover sometime for it! ::Aside from that I found a few tape pictures and an 8track for Great Muppet Caper. I've also collected a few 45rpm labels for you as I've seen them; I've just been dumping them into a folder on my computer for now. -- Wendy (talk) 04:04, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::Well, on most bar codes for records (and other formats), the first 4 numbers (after the 0) are the record company code, then the next 5 numbers are the catalog number, and the next number is the format. 1=LP, 2=CD, and 4=cassette. Things may have changed in the last few years because of all the record company mergers, but that's how it was during the '80's. So we have the 5 digit number, but I don't know the letter prefix for this one. I'm guesing it's an "A" (which is the prefix for most Special Products stuff, as opposed to "LK", which is the Sony Wonder prefix), but I'll check some more tomorrow. By the way, I saw Kyle's note on your talk page. That makes it even more interesting! I wonder if we e-mail them or something, if they would know anything else about it? Anyway, thanks for the page! Oh, and thanks for collecting 45 labels! I'm thinking of putting some examples on the Sesame Street Records (label) page, since there's not really room in the middle of the huge 45 discography. There have been some other variations that I've run across, so I'd love to expand the essay, and add more pictures. Thanks for everything! -- Ken (talk) 06:58, 25 January 2008 (UTC) On the fence Hey, "Keep On Trying" is a good example of what we just talked about on my discussion page. I can't make out the scans of the back of the album. "On" is a preposition and ordinarily should not be capitalized in a title. However, I can't tell what the text on the album cover or the record itself says. If it's capitalized like that, it should stay. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:07, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :Aak! And I just sent you one, too. That's why I think we should come up with a set of rules, and then we can double-check everything. -- Ken (talk) 05:22, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::It's sounding more and more like a current events issue. General style issues have been brought up in the past. Some have been resolved, some haven't, but it's worth discussing. Like I said, my own instinct is to follow grammar rules *unless* there's print evidence to the contrary, and that evidence is *consistent*. As far as I know, this song hasn't been used beyond the one album, so in this case, the album text would be the best evidence. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:29, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::I'm getting confused, because we're talking about the same thing on both talk pages at the same time, so I'll wait for the next response on your page, okay? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:50, 21 January 2008 (UTC) OMG Pinball Number Count! http://fongsongs.blogspot.com/2008/01/pinball-number-count-revisited.html That is all. -- Mark (talk) 16:59, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Hey Ken I wanted to stop by and see how things were going. I'm trying to get all the albums you wanted since of last year and getting them up and ready to send to you. I'll be doing some of that picture taking tomorrow over at my sisters so i'll let you know when i get those you wanted and then you can tell me some of the others you need now. Also i got some records of last year in December so if i want i'll send you a new list of all the records that i have now. Good talking to you and can't wait to work on more stuff for this year. Peace! -- Kyle (talk) 10:06, 05 January 2008 (UTC) :Hey, thanks, Kyle! I've missed doing stuff with you! What I'm looking for is if any of the records fold open, I'd love to have pictures of the inside, especially the early LP's before 1974. We can't show song lyrics, but I'd love to have old pictures and photos from those records. I'd also like to see at least one back cover of the Alphabet 45's (on Columbia), and the back cover of Just the Two of Us, which I think also folds open. Other than that, if you have anything new, let me know! -- Ken (talk) 21:39, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Album dates Hi Ken. I've noticed that you've been adding album dates to some Sesame songs, but only for some of them. Any reason why you're skipping the others? —Scott (talk) 05:12, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, I was in the middle of Sesame Street Celebrates, and my computer started acting up, so I had to restart it, and then I remembered I had to write some e-mails. I'm going back to finish it. If you're talking about why some songs are still missing years on other albums, it's because I've noticed that a lot of songs are missing album titles where they appear, and the only way I can double-check everything is to go through an album at a time, and click through the songs, and make sure their song pages all link back. If I try to add every album to a song page, it takes forever, because I don't have them all, and then I'd have to make my own cross-referenced list, so that I'd do it all at once. If you can think of a faster way to double-check and add stuff, I'd appreciate it! -- Ken (talk) 05:58, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::No, I'm talking about why some albums listed on song pages have dates next to them, and some don't. Just about every album page has a date on it, so you don't need to own all of them -- that's what the wiki is for! Aren't you creating more work for yourself by not adding dates to all the albums? —Scott (talk) 18:18, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::Well, see, that's what I was saying. Eventually, everthing is going to be fully filled out, but right now, some song pages are missing album titles, and some of the classic songs have a long list to begin with, and some of them are all out of order. So the only way that I can keep from getting confused is to take one album at a time, and go through each song on the album page, and make sure that each song links back to the album. Along the way, I'm fixing stuff like the order, and catching single releases that are missing, and stuff like that. I know you mentioned opening multiple windows, but my computer acts weird and gets slow when I do that. I've been going to the library, but you can only be there for an hour at a time, so this is the only way I can really get anything done, until I can get a new computer (and get off dial-up). -- Ken (talk) 18:33, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Single Covers Hey Ken -- you know how the CTW singles have either a "Distinguished Productions" or "CRA" patch in the upper left? Well check out this (Distinguished Productions) and this (CRA). But they also changed the cover, just like they did when they reissued SS1. Did you know about this? And which do we put into the Singles discography?? -- Wendy (talk) 01:34, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Both of them! Just put the CRA one first, and then the Distinguished one under it, with a reissue note in the text. But that raises something that I had wondered about, and this might confirm it. You know how we always thought that the cover that's based on the Columbia cover was the first one? Well, I've read on various sites (there have been so many I forgot where) that the group shot was the first one, and then the pink Columbia was actually the second one. I guess their reasoning was that they wanted to show a current cast shot on the first edition 1974 LP, even though Hal Miller wasn't on the actual record. Then by 1977, they decided to show a cast shot of the people who were on the record. And now that you discovered the CRA 45 of the group shot, and the Distinguished 45 of the Columbia, that would confirm it. I've always figured that the CRA 45's were repressed as Distinguished, because a lot of the ones we have that show Distinguished, would have been CRA first, because they exist in 2 versions, as far as what's in the corner. To be truly completist, it would be nice if we could track down all double versions of the 1976 45's, since they were pressed twice, but that might be overkill. But, there might be other 45's with multiple covers, so we'll have to keep watching for them! -- Ken (talk) 06:03, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year to you also! I've had a lot of fun working on all the records and songs and merchandise with you this year! -- Wendy (talk) 01:48, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives